War or Peace
by A.K.Hawthorne
Summary: I was left to die in the middle of a forest. It was only too soon that I changed. Now you're all I want
1. Chapter 1

My fanfic

_Skylar_

I raised my hand up to feel the fresh blood streaming into my eye. I looked over to where Corin and her "group" we're busting a gut at the sight of my pain. I was pretty annoyed. I stood up and walked over to the locker they shoved me into, and cautiously opened it. I grabbed my already bloody towel and wiped my eye. Before more blood could spill out I covered it I grabbed the pack of water tight bandages. Quickly I reached and covered the gash. I stalked to my next class quickly and took my seat in the back. It was hard to not be noticed when I was so loud spoken. I knew almost every answer to every question. That earned me the title looser, know-it-all, and wretched walking horror. I agreed with everyone. I was not by any standard considered cool. I was in ALL A.C. classes. And no where near pretty.

The first time that name came up was in the fifth grade. At the graduation ceremony, two days before summer. I had two good friends. Parker and Jean were the only real friends I had. We talking about summer plans , Sarah Hughes walked up. First thing she noticed was my dress.

"Are you going to be living in a garden? No,wait, that would be an insult to all things pretty." She said in a tone that made me wanna weep "you gonna cry now, aww poor little bitch."

She crossed the line when she bent her knees to get to my height. She pulled a perfectly manicured hand back and slapped me hard. "Now you look better. Wretched walking horror." She smirked stood back up and stated "I like it you will now be known as a wretched walking horror. Or looser for short". Unfortunately for me not only are fifth graders not creative, but if you're popular you can get anything to stick.

I started crying right there. Suddenly thankful my mother put my hair up high and gave me water proof make up. She thought I would cry but for a different reason. She thought I would feel pride. I was to be getting a prestigious award signed by the president himself because of my Academic "career". Sarah just laughed. Then I looked up and found it was Jean was laughing at me standing right next to Sarah.

The beatings still haven't stopped They have even reached out to my only friends. They really don't like me. A best friend and a kinda-guy-ish friend was all it took for the beatings to get worse. Parker and I stopped talking since he got a "girlfriend". Her name is Stephanie. She walked up to him when we were at the Cody library in Wyoming. She was new in town. She talked pretty plainly.

"I need a book. Can you help me?" Was all she had to say and like that Parker was putty in her hands. Parker was such a guy. I stayed by my self all summer after that. I read romance novels cried my eyes out and decided when school started I would hide and never know pain. Never worked.

"Are you alright Elijah?" Cooper asked while checking the new guy out. Coop and I became friends, after Naomi (my cousin) moved in with my family,they hit it off right away. I had to admit Coop seemed to like new guy more than my problems. I couldn't blame my best friend Naomi walked in and sat in front of me but not in front of Cooper. She to was checking new guy out too.

Naomi was definitely a people person.

"Yeah I'm fine Coop, thanks for asking." That's when Naomi walked to the front of the class and put an excuse for leaving early. Naomi was my cousin and best friend since Parker ditched me.

She sat back down and I whispered quietly enough only she would hear me.

"WTF Nye "

"I saw Corin push you idiot" Naomi had the weirdest over protection instinct. She said since I was her only family and my parents. She said no one will hurt you. She tends to act superior, but she is only a year and a half older than me. We are not actually related by blood her father was adopted by my granny and granpa when he was young. Her mother died four hours after giving birth to her and her father was arrested for who knows why.

"Corin pushed you?" Coop asked never taking his eyes off new guy.

"No, I bleed from my head for fun."

"Okay" Coop looked as if he was in a trance. Our teacher was out on maternity leave for the next month, so we have had Mr. McDowell since a week ago. He still wasn't good with names so he called out everyone's name. Our A.C. History class was pretty damn small. Only 15 students . I mean all ninth graders are complete idiots. Despite belief three of the eleven of the popular kids were in this class. Including Jean, Corin's boy toy Russ, and none other than the bitch who made my life living hell,Sarah. For a bunch of ninth graders they can really cause pain. It didn't help I skipped grades 3 and 4, so when I was in fifth grade I was the obvious target.

began to read

"Clara Aveitta?"

"Here"

"Kimberley Duiotto"

"Here"

"Cooper Evans " Coop's head snapped up from new guy to "Mr. McMean"

"Here"

" Justin Fiandè? Am I saying this right"

" yes " he stated his voice was high pitched coming out of such a muscular body. Cooper's eyes boggled , when he saw new guy wink at him. Sarah looked. As if she had been slapped.

"Sarah Hughes"

" huh what cute guy huh oh ...um, here" the little bitch didn't even blush

"Naomi Kirtnes"

"Here" it came out a bored sigh

"Jean Malone "

"Here"

I stopped paying attention after that and only to be brought out of my trance by laughing and a loud throat clear.

"Elijah Pawnder"

"Here"

"You mean whore" I heard someone mumble

"Parker Wavendess !"

" here" he replied with a smirk. Just then Naomi got up pulled me with her and we exited the classroom. Once we were in the hallway she opened my locker gathered my things and with a sigh opened hers.

" I don't know why you do it " Naomi said with a sad sigh

" I know, I know, tell an adult. Yeah, like that shit does any thing! Nye you know that is bull."I said as a slammed my locker shut, and we began to walk home. Nye didn't usually leave my side but when she does it means she's angry. She climbed on to a bus passing the corner.

"I'll meet you at home" she quietly stated.

She never knew why, but I always liked to walk in the very little woods of Cody, Wyoming.

I was whistling the tune to Robin Hood when a gun shot sounded. I looked around the large tree I came across. I saw Russ,Corin, and another one of Corin's groupies Bob. I'm not even kidding with the cliché name Bob. Russ walked home in the woods too but I never knew that he knew that I did. Wait, does that even makes sense. A sharp pain in my thigh woke me from my trance. I was just shot. I couldn't run. I reached for my phone but I felt some thing through my arm before it went limp. Bob just threw a knife at me. I resisted the urge to scream or cry that is what they wanted.

"Sorry we can't give you the pleasure of raping you because you are fucking ugly."

Then I felt multiple slices through my body then laughing. I heard Naomi's voice. The laughing and pain stopped. I forgot to mention the only reason the "populars" wanted Nye was she didn't take any shit and scared just about everyone. God where is all this cussing coming from.

"ELIJAH,SKYLAR,ELIZABETH,PAWNDER. where the hell are you? I moaned and closed my already clenched eyes and let darkness take over me. I woke up in my room who knows when and I was suddenly super hungry. I looked my body over I had multiple scars. God was I out for that long? I groaned and I heard a chair scrape the floor.

"Ellie are you ok baby"

" yes mom, what time is it?"

" one-thirty honey"

" what day?"

" it is October 1st"

" you're serious I have only been out for one day !"

My mother looked absolutely petrified.

"Honey, have you ever wondered why you're smarter than everyone in you're class?"

Um yeah but who doesn't wonder why everyone else is so stupid?

"And have you noticed you are a target for bullies?"

Uh tell me something I don't know mom!

"Yes , but what does my lack of social skills have to do with the fact I almost bled to death?"

She was quiet for a real long time. For what seemed like forever, I stared at her.

"There are such things as shape shifters, and we are not like those in particular. We are a secret German legend that no one knows. It starts with the birth of the gene. Every female in two families from many,many,many years ago goes through a period of hate from everyone who doesn't understand her. In which the gene is implanted. For the gene to become activated, she has to go through immense pain. Honey you are pregnant with an ancient race."

I stared at the women like she grew seventeen heads.

"If anything happens to the womb you will become a shifter. A practical monster. This is all I know my mother, was the last one who had the change in our family. Naomi is the other family's gene. Her real name is Aliyah. I asked her to try to protect you from yourself but I guess I was too late."

I started laughing like a mad man, but when she didn't laugh I kinda got freaked out

" the gene has an accelerated growth pattern it will only last four months at most." I

lifted my shirt ( science when was I wearing this shirt ) I saw a slight bump. Honestly it looked like I had gained a pound really, but I was used to criticizing myself so I know a new bump when I see one.

"What will the...THING... Look like?"

"From what I know, an alien from the movie Alien. Then what's left of your body regenerates and the blood from the organism turns you."

That was deep and scary

"Okay come on woman I'm hungry, nothing serious anymore, okay?"

"Alright." She sighed

I hugged her and smiled. She helped me stand up and together we walked down the stairs.

At school a week after the accident, I looked about two months pregnant nothing to noticeable. Nobody missed my presence. I saw Cooper and Justin making out in front of the cafè. There are something's you just can't unsee. Corin was the first to recognize my presence and threw an ice cream cone ( full of chocolate ice cream ) at my head. I looked up and punched her. Hard. In the nose. She fell back on Russ and he walked over to me and took out a pocket knife,

"I'll try to make you suffer faster." He said in a cold dark voice

I kicked him where the sun don't shine and bolted as fast as I could. I ran to the front of the school. There was one school bus left about to leave. Running, and panting, I pushed the driver out and somehow my brain already figured out how to drive a bus.

I drove to a bridge jumped out of the bus and hid in the small forest. I saw a hawk and followed it all the way home.

_Jared_

Her body moving against mine. I pushed her up and pulled her down. I quickened my pace making her lose control and I was about to blow

" MR. CAMERON!"

The teacher looked pissed off when I was shocked out of daydreaming about my latest conquest. Georgia. Damn she was Fine.

"Will you please tell me what happened after the revolutionary war or would you prefer to tell me about your thoughts? Hmmm?"

"I uhhhhhhh... Ummm-" the bell rang loud and clear. Time to brag. I walked into lunch and saw Paul Lahote and knew this was the perfect opportunity.


	2. Deep shit

_Skylar_

"So it's okay if I stay with you!?"

"Sure it's fine." Embry call always was strangely laid back.

"I'll bet you start crying the second you get here."

"I'll take that challenge." And with that I hung up the video chat and rubbed my now 4 month pregnant looking stomach. It's been two months since I fully recovered and you could tell I was pregnant. Turning as slowly as possible I began packing my things. I couldn't stay here any more. The bullying actually got worse, but this time it was all rumors and lies and even the principal called me whore.

I was suddenly shocked out of my day dreaming when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and had to duck into the door frame. Ever since this THING decided to make my body it's host I began growing. Like super fast I was abnormally tall for a 14 year old.

I saw Naom-Aliyah was looking up at me and asked if she could come in.

"So you know how all this stuff is going on?" I nodded

"Well, it's not actually scary as long as you protect that womb. If the gene is born peacefully the affects will eventually wear off. However, if the womb is injured the affects are likely to be permanent." She sighed "I'm like this because my father raped me." I felt like I should look feel shocked but honestly I wasn't. Her father always looked at her sexually even when she was very young

"There is this thing called soul bonding, yeah he claimed to have that,on me! It's when you find THE ONE. And right before you start your growth with the pain, you actually gain height but after the thing leaves you, you become average height or if it was a violent birth you shrink to about 5 foot to 5"3 . What else was I gonna say- OH! Got it I'm coming to LaPush with you!"

My smile almost split my face open and I might have screamed.

_Jared_

I began bragging about Georgia and her incredible body when I saw her sit next to another boy and gave him a hand job through his jeans I looked back to Paul with an angry look. He just smirked.

"Dude she is a slut and would sleep with any guy if he asked."

I grinned "but man she is one sweet fuck."

I turned to walk over to Georgia when I catch two people staring at me. I see Sam Uley looking at me through the window. For some reason all of the elders of the tribe adored him for taking steroids and running around the Rez half naked.

I look over and see Kim Conweller staring at me like I owed her something. I could tell she was trying to be sexy but her almost no curves were something that I don't want in a woman.

I decided to skip school the rest of the day I had a bitching fever.

-one month later-

I was walking around on two legs again it felt good and I was incredibly horny and my sex drive was so much better. I already banged Georgia again but it felt wrong like I was betraying something. I ignored it and ran to Sam's house where he and his girlfriend Leah were making out. I had to clear my throat before I joined in, because Leah is a girl every girl wants to be. She is down right sexy from her chest all the way down to her ass.

I heard Sam growl and I shook my head I must have looked to long. But they're having issues and I'd be happy to be the rebound guy.

"Paul is still a wolf." I say as Sam pushes Leah behind him

"Circle the perimeter again don't forget the far side of town" he demanded "oh and don't phase" he whispered low enough so Leah couldn't hear him.

_Skylar_

"Hey Elijah!" Embry's voice rang with enjoyment as he came to hug what he could with my stomach's growth, getting bigger by the minute.

"Hey Embry, I want a fresh start, so please don't call me anything related to Elijah."

Just then Aliyah walked up to say hi to Embry and froze. Her mouth dropped open and I knew she was soul bonded. He looked kinda uncomfortable but still shocked at her.

"Not that this isn't fun but can we get going this luggage is going to be the death of me." I said and Embry and Aliyah picked up my stuff never breaking eye contact.

"Auntie Amy!" I attempted and failed to hug her "thank you so much for letting me stay it was getting really bad."

"Of course honey, I love you very much and it wasn't your fault."

" I know I just can't believe they would shoot me and-" I was quickly cut off

"They shot you I thought gang rapers only hit."

She didn't know. She probably doesn't know that Embry will turn into a wolf either.

"No they probably didn't it just felt like that, I'm gonna go get my purse."

I walked out the door to find the hottest guy I have ever seen. Chiseled pecs. Abs. The works and just by looking at him I could tell he was a player, the signature smirk, the always "look like I'm horny " face then I looked in his eyes they seemed filled with lust. Lust for what. Nah,Aliyah is probably behind me. I turn and she's not there. He is looking right at me. Freaky.

_Jared_

I was kicking a rock down the street doing what Sam told me to do. And I smell a scent. A beautiful scent masked my so etching utterly repulsive. That sweet scent was over coming the other one. I felt drawn to it. I raced to find the scent. It led me right to the Call's door. Then She opened the door. Her face looked about 13 or 14 but her body was very mature she had a nice chest and a very amazing butt. Then I saw that someone else had possessed what was mine. I didn't know what any of these thoughts meant until I looked into her dark green eyes. The world shifted, I could only please her, she could do no wrong. She is mine. I am hers. She is the world and I am whatever she wants me to be. I love her. She looked behind her. As if there was someone else that could compare to her.


	3. He is

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I don't bite and I like support read my other story too. Love you my two fans**

Skylar_

This guy was just staring at me. I turned around to see if my beautiful mocha skinned cousin was there. She wasn't. Was this guy trying to stare holes through me? He's probably looking at my stomach. I look about four months pregnant. It's been two months since the whole trying to kill me thing happened at my school. When I looked back up at him I noticed he was looking right into my eyes. With so much sorrow I wanted to run to hi and hug him.

What was I saying. I am such a fucking idiot. I have to get my stuff. I felt kinda uncomfortable with him staring at me while I walked, but hey it didn't look like he was trying to kill me so I guess that's one thing. I walked down the porch steps to the back of Embry's truck to get my suit case.

"Here let me get that for you." His voice was like cake. The most amazing cake. The type of cake you could never get enough of. Either I was staring at him or he was staring at me. My burning cheeks gave one or both of those facts away. He had pure innocence in his eyes. I looked away and grabbed my other bag which was only slightly smaller. I was about to haul it out if the truck when a gorgeous perfectly sculpted arm reached passed me to get it. I blushed again.

"No really I can get it, I don't think my cousin would like it if I went around inviting strangers into the house." His look was of grief and excitement all at the same time.

"Okay, fine, my name is Jared Cameron. What is your name?"

"Coal, Skylar coal." I have absolutely no idea where it came from but I knew that's the new name I was going to have

"Okay, now we are not strangers anymore." He looked at me again. As often as he did it; it wasn't annoying.

"Slow down Pennyworth." I had to laugh at my own quote. You cannot not appreciate Stephen King's IT. I know I already stated that I think this guy is super hot and Chivalrous I don't think he's the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Your gonna throw Stephen King at me huh?" He smirked. I felt trapped. "How about you and I go to my house to watch the great Pennyworth?" Okay inside I was super excited and freaked out. I arched one eyebrow at him. "

"Only if my cousins come with deal? And if we are not going to plan ahead I don't know what I'm gonna do-" He nodded and handed me his phone. I put in my contact info and before I knew it he was carrying my stuff up to my room. It was amazing because I never told him. I think I'm in love. He frowned and left shortly after setting my things down.

_Jared_

I actually got to talk to the girl of my dreams. And she knows good literature. I am so stupid. I never act like that if anyone found out I would be dead. I have to avoid her. But she is the one for you the girl you have dreamed about. No she is not! YES SHE IS! I argued with my wolf for a good hour before giving up and phasing. It is so much easier to think when everyone already know what's going on and I can just run.

My wolf and I started arguing again.

"She was covered in scars. You need to protect her."

_- she is pregnant idiot, someone else claimed her-_

I was suddenly furious. The thought of someone touching what is mine. I needed to kill something. A few un-suspecting deer got in my way. I buried them to the best of my abilities.

Something vibrated by my string tied to my leg. I phased back and looked at my phone.

/I hope it's ok I copied you number into my phone/- sky

I just smiled. I knew I was fighting a losing battle but I just wanted to give in.


End file.
